¿Cómo seguir adelante?
by lyo-piper
Summary: No entren sin haber leído el 5to libro! que conste que avisé. Están bajo su propio riesgo, la historia gira ante mi pareja favorita H y G. Pero también tiene mucho de Voldemort y Quiditch
1. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Si hay algún personaje nuevo, lo pueden usar si lo desean. Espero que les guste, dejen opiniones, y si algo no les gusta me lo avisan ok?  
  
¿Cómo seguir adelante?  
  
Número 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Sirius se agacha ante el rayo de Bellatrix -OH, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!- gritó Sirius. El segundo rayo de luz roja le pegó directo en el pecho. Harry soltó a Neville sin darse cuenta, bajó las escaleras saltando otra vez y sacando su varita.  
  
Pareció una eternidad para que el cuerpo de Sirius cayera. Su cuerpo traspasó el velo colgado del arco.. Harry vio con un sentimiento de terror como el cuerpo de su padrino desaparecía mientras que una triunfante Bellatrix soltaba un grito de alegría.  
  
Un joven de 16 años despertó sobresaltado, en una cama kilómetros de distancia del Ministerio de Magia. Su cicatriz le dolía, se paró para colocarse frente al espejo, esto lo hizo de manera automática, pues sabía la razón. Había tenido el mismo sueño recurrentemente desde que volvió a Privet Drive para sus vacaciones. Se volvió a acostar, más nunca se pudo volver a dormir.  
  
Cuando decidió levantarse de una vez por todas, se sorprendió al oír un ligero "plop" a los pies de su cama. Levantó la vista y vio a unos gemelos muy conocidos riendo.  
  
-Buenos días dormilón- le dijo Fred -Buenas horas son para levantarse eh? -Si, son muy buenas horas para quien no ha dormido en días- le respondió Harry. -Bueno, la razón no te la preguntaremos pues sabemos que no nos la darás. Pero te tenemos buenas noticias.. Te vas a la Madriguera, Dumbledore nos dio permiso para sacarte de aquí- dijo George saliendo de la habitación -Voy a avisar a tus tíos. -Me alegro, ya era hora, cómo nos vamos?- dijo un emocionado Harry. -Ehm, pues, te acuerdas del regalo que te enviamos en tu cumpleaños? -Sip, era un anuncio de la inauguración de su tienda de bromas con una oferta de descuento de por vida no?. -Bueno, en realidad no, era un transportador. Pedimos permiso al Ministerio, nos la dieron sin replicar, creo que no se atreven a llevarnos la contraria. -Pues así les va a tardar mucho tiempo- dijo Harry mientras entraba George. -Ya te dieron permiso, con ayuda de una amenaza que envuelve ciertos caramelos-dijo George entrando a la habitación -Vamos a recoger tus cosas. Pack!-gritó al mismo tiempo que sus cosas se guardaban en el baúl. -Ah, y que no se nos olvide, Scourgify!- dijo Fred. -Muy al estilo Tonk's verdad- dijo Harry ríendo y añadió -Vamonos ya.  
  
El transportador los llevó a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, donde encontraron a Hermione y a una muy cambiada (en un buen sentido) Ginny ayudando a la señora Wealsley a cocinar. Saludaron a Harry rápidamente y siguieron su trabajo. Los gemelos desaparecieron, mientras que Harry caminaba hasta el pasillo, lo cruzó en silencio y subió a lo que era la habitación en las vacaciones anteriores. Ahí estaba Ron durmiendo. Decidió no despertarlo y se acostó en otra cama, a buena hora le había llegado el sueño. Sin embargo no se durmió, pero si pasó un buen rato pensando, la casa estaba muy cambiada, el aspecto había mejorado mucho, pero le recordaba demasiado a Sirius, y aunque ya estaba superando su muerte, todavía la nostalgia era grande. 


	2. Adivina qué?

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Si hay algún personaje nuevo, lo pueden usar si lo desean. Espero que les guste, dejen opiniones, y si algo no les gusta me lo avisan ok?  
  
¿Cómo seguir adelante?  
  
Adivina qué?  
  
Abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas esperando escuchar a su tía regañándolo. Se dio vuelta y al hacerlo descubrió q no estaba en su casa. Una vez que todo le vino a la mente, recordó que ahí debería estar Ron. Supuso que ya había bajado por lo que se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Ron y Hermione leyendo unas cartas demasiado familiares.  
Buenos días- dijo causando un sobresalto de todos.  
Tal vez para ti, pero son las 2 de la tarde -le respondió Hermione -dormiste bien?  
Si, realmente no he dormido muy bien en las vacaciones. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué son las cartas?  
Lo mejor que se puede estar teniendo en cuentas las.. circunstancias -dijo Ron un poco más bajo.  
Dímelo a mí, me alegro de verlos -dijo Harry, no estaba mintiendo.  
Y a nosotros también nos encanta verte. Ya estábamos preocupados, cómo nunca nos dicen nada. Las cartas son nuestras notas.- dijo Hermione.  
SI!!!!! A ver la mía -le respondió Harry con mucho entusiasmo, pero después de leerla dijo -Pero aquí sólo dice que aprobé todas las materias. Ah! Aquí dice que me fue Sobresaliente en DCAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y .... POCIONES!!!!!!!!!! Estos no están bien de la cabeza. Dice, que esas son las materias de el próximo año, y que podemos inscribirnos en el curso para ser auror?  
Sip, nosotros también tenemos lo mismo. Creo que es una forma de "agradecernos" por el infierno que nos hicieron sufrir el año pasado -dijo Ron, pero al decir esto Hermione se estremeció de sólo escucharlo y Ron la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, Harry notó que lo hacía con un sentimiento de amor. Por lo que Ron, al notar la expresión dijo -Qué? No me mires así, ya tu te lo suponías.  
Al oír esto Harry abrió aún más los ojos -QUE????  
Hermione estaba roja de pena, pero le respondió con un cierto tono de molestia fingida -Necesitas que te demos una clase de el noviazgo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió.  
Noviazgo???? -Exclamó Harry -ya va, me tienen que explicar esto mejor.  
Ron le explicó más o menos todo a Harry. Luego fueron a almorzar.  
Pasaron el resto del día hablando y actualizándose con los gemelos y Ginny, la cual Harry no podía dejar de ver, simplemente parecía que la veía con otros ojos (N/A: o que veía otras partes del cuerpo), cosa que no podían dejar de notar ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni los gemelos, ni la propia Ginny! Sólo que ella sonreía para sus adentros, no podía esperar para tenerlo cerca otra vez y esto era un regalo traído del cielo. (N/A: ja! Ya empezamos) 


End file.
